Silent Hill (Verse)
For detailed information about this series, visit the Silent Hill Wiki. Summary Silent Hill (Japanese: サイレントヒル Hepburn: Sairento Hiru?) is a Japanese horror franchise created by Keiichiro Toyama and published by Konami and its subsidiary Konami Digital Entertainment. The first four survival horror video games in the series, Silent Hill, 2'', ''3, and 4: The Room, were developed by an internal group called Team Silent, a development staff within former Konami subsidiary Konami Computer Entertainment Tokyo. The later five games, Origins, Homecoming, Shattered Memories,'' Downpour'' and Book of Memories, were developed by other unrelated groups. The Silent Hill franchise has expanded to include various print pieces, two feature films, and spin-off video games. Silent Hill is set in the series' eponymous fictitious American town. The series is heavily influenced by the literary genre of psychological horror, with its player characters being mostly "everymen". By contrast, other horror-themed games use a stronger protagonist through character backstory or direct game mechanics (more weapons, heavier emphasis on combat), as is the case in Resident Evil. Power of the Verse This Verse is pretty powerful for a psychological horror based theme, human characters are easily Street level physically and Wall level to higher levels while equipped with weapons. Some monsters are at least Wall level and have superhuman strength, durability, and speed. The verse has a decent amount of hax like Reality Warping, Telekinesis, Pyrokinesis, Time Manipulation, Immortality Negation , Death Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Dream Manipulation among other abilities. Finally the Top Tiers of the verse are god-like entities, one of them is God, she created time, the concept of death, removed the immortality of humans, created other deities, angels and another realm known as Paradise. And the other one is Samael who with her mere presence can erode and/or completely destroy/create entire realities. Overall Silent Hill verse is a powerful one, a living nightmare you wouldn't want to be in. Supporters/Opponents/Neutral Supporters: * ImagoDesattrolante * Viturino * Kellex * The Wandering Shepherd * HeadlessKramerGeoff777 * Ecstasy Amphetamine * HeartLock * Death Dragon98 * Species 2512 * HYPERGODZILLA * Kiryu-MG3 * Apex Predator X Neutral: Opponents: Silent Hill Silent Hill, also known as Silent Hill 1, is the first installment in the Silent Hill series of psychological survival horror video games. Silent Hill was developed by Team Silent and published by Konami. It was released for the Sony PlayStation in North America on January 31, 1999, and has spawned many sequels, comics, two films and more. It was re-released on the PlayStation Store for PlayStation Portable and PlayStation 3, but not for PlayStation Vita or PlayStation 4. Silent Hill 3 is a sequel set 17 years after the game, while Silent Hill: Origins is a prequel set 7 years before the game. Silent Hill: Shattered Memories is a re-imagining of the game set in its own universe, sharing the game's original premise. The 2006 film Silent Hill is a loose adaptation of the game's characters and plot, set in another universe. 'Humans' File:Harry_SH2.png|'Harry Mason'|link=Harry Mason * Cheryl Mason * Dahlia Gillespie * Alessa Gillespie * Cybil Bennett * Lisa Garland * Michael Kaufmann 'Monsters' File:IncubusSH.png|'Incubus'|link=God (Silent Hill) File:The_Incubator.jpg|'Incubator'|link=God (Silent Hill) File:GreyChild.png|'Grey Child'|link=Grey Child * Puppet Nurse * Parasite * Mumbler * Creeper * Puppet Cybil Bennett * Go Silent Hill 2 Silent Hill 2 is the second installment in the Silent Hill survival horror series and the first game of the series to be released for Sony PlayStation 2. The game was developed by Team Silent and published by Konami. It launched in North America on September 24th, 2001. A more definitive version of the game, Silent Hill 2: Restless Dreams, was re-released with new features on the PlayStation 2 as a "Greatest Hits" title and ported to the Xbox and PC. It is known as Silent Hill 2: Saigo no Uta ("The Final Song") in Japan, and in Europe, Silent Hill 2: Inner Fears on Xbox and Silent Hill 2: Director's Cut on PC and PS2. It features an additional UFO Ending, a new scenario called Born from a Wish, better graphics and lighting effects, and exclusive to the PC version, the ability to save anywhere, swap weapons without opening the menu, and a movie gallery. It was later re-released in high-definition resolution with new voices, along with Silent Hill 3, for the Silent Hill HD Collection; this version was criticized for technical issues and artistic changes. 'Humans' File:Jamesprofile2.png|'James Sunderland'|link=James Sunderland * Maria * Mary Shepherd-Sunderland * Eddie Dombrowski * Laura * Angela Orosco 'Monsters' File:Render2.png|'Pyramid Head'|link=Pyramid Head File:Bubble_Head_Nurse.png|'Bubble Head Nurse'|link=Bubble Head Nurse * Lying Figure * Abstract Daddy * Mary * Mannequin * Flesh Lips Silent Hill 3 Silent Hill 3 is the third installment in the Silent Hill series and the second game to be released on the PC and PlayStation 2. It was developed by Team Silent and published by Konami in 2003. The game is a direct sequel to the first game and it is recommended that the player completes the first game before playing Silent Hill 3. Unlike Silent Hill 2 and Silent Hill 4: The Room, it was never ported to Xbox. With the release of the Silent Hill HD Collection, it is now on the Xbox 360. However, this version was criticized for technical issues, artistic changes, and replacing all of the voice actors. A loose film adaptation of the game and a sequel to the first Silent Hill film, Silent Hill: Revelation, was released in 2012. 'Humans' File:Claudiash.png|'Claudia Wolf'|link=Claudia Wolf * Heather Mason * Vincent Smith * Douglas Cartland 'Monsters' File:ValtielArt.png|'Valtiel'|link=Valtiel File:God_the_God.jpg|'God'|link=God (Silent Hill) File:SH3Nurse.png|'Nurse'|link=Nurse(Silent_Hill_3) * Leonard Wolf * Missionary * Insane Cancer * Memory of Alessa * Closer * Split Worm * Glutton * Slurper * Numb Body * Double Head * Pendulum * Scraper Silent Hill 4: The Room Silent Hill 4: The Room is the fourth installment in the Silent Hill ''survival horror series. The game was developed by Team Silent and published by Konami on June 17, 2004, in Japan, on September 7, 2004, in North America, and on September 17, 2004, in Europe for the PlayStation 2, Xbox and PC. Curiosity: This silent hill at first wasn't supposed to be a silent hill game, but the producers thought it would be a good idea to call it Silent hill so they could get more visibility for the game and add it to the franchise. 'Humans' File:Walter_Sullivan.png|'Walter Sullivan'|link=Walter Sullivan '''Monsters:' * Twin Victim * Eileen Head * Gum Head * Patient * Wheelchair * Tremer * Bottom * Toadstool * Ghost * Wall Man * Greedy Monster * Sniffer Dog * The One Truth * Hunmer * Conjurer Ghosts *Jimmy Stone *Steve Garland *Eric Walsh *Peter Walls *Sharon Blake *Toby Archbolt *Victim 16 *Victim 17 *Victim 18 *Victim 19 Silent Hill: Origins Silent Hill: Origins, known as Silent Hill: Zero in Japan, is the fifth installment in the Silent Hill video game series. It is a prequel to the original Silent Hill game. It was developed by Climax Studios (as opposed to Team Silent) and published by Konami. It debuted on PlayStation Portable in November 2007, with a port to the PlayStation 2 released in March 2008. Set seven years prior to the events of Silent Hill, Origins expands the backstory on which the series built itself. However, the canonicity of the game is often taken loosely by some fans who consider the game to be an "unauthorized prequel", as Team Silent was not heavily involved in the game's production Humans: Monsters: Silent Hill: Homecoming Silent Hill: Homecoming is the sixth installment in the Silent Hill ''series, developed by Double Helix Games and published by Konami. The game was released on September 30, 2008, for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 in North America and on November 6, 2008, for the PC on Steam. All versions were simultaneously released in Europe on February 27, 2009. The game was initially banned in Australia but was later released with the MA15+ rating and censored graphics. The Japanese release of the game was canceled entirely. The story follows Alex Shepherd, a young man who returns to his hometown of Shepherd's Glen following a supposed military discharge and time spent in a hospital for combat-related injuries. Alex returns home only to find that his father and younger brother, Joshua, have vanished without a trace, as have many others throughout the town. He finds his mother in a depressive, near catatonic state. Alex searches through the town for his missing brother while uncovering the causes behind the strange events and the dark secrets of the neighboring town of Silent Hill. Before playing the game, it is recommended that the player reads three diaries written by Alex, Elle, and Wheeler which provide backstory to the narrative. '''Humans:' Monsters: Silent Hill: Shattered Memories Silent Hill: Shattered Memories is the seventh installment in the Silent Hill survival horror series. Shattered Memories is a stand-alone re-imagining of the original Silent Hill for the Wii, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation Portable, developed by Climax Studios and published by Konami. The Wii version was released December 8th, 2009 in North America, and the PS2 and PSP versions were released on January 19th, 2010. In PAL countries (excluding Australia; see below), all versions were released on March 4th, 2010. The game was released in Japan on March 25th, 2010. Shattered Memories is set in a different universe that is separate from the main canon. This includes the story, characters, relations, and locations. Shattered Memories is not supposed to be a "remake" of the first game or replace the original Silent Hill - it is a "re-imagining" of it. The subtitle Shattered Memories refers to shattering and re-imagining the memories of the player's experience from the original game, how Harry Mason, the player character, has "shattered memories" of the events leading up to his car crash, and the aim of Dr. Kaufmann to shatter the protagonist's false memories. Bits and pieces of these memories, mainly involving events in Cheryl Mason's life, are spread all throughout the town of Silent Hill in the form of text and voice messages, which are intercepted by Harry's phone throughout his journey. Humans: Monsters: Silent Hill: Downpour Silent Hill: Downpour is the eighth Silent Hill video game installment, developed by Vatra Games and published by Konami for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3. Downpour has a stand-alone story set in a previously unexplored south-eastern region of Silent Hill. It is also the first Silent Hill ''game to be in 3D with a 3D compatible television. The comic ''Anne's Story features another perspective of the plot. It is recommended to read it after playing Downpour. Humans: 'Monsters' File:Wheelman_render.png|'The Wheelman'|link=The Wheelman Silent Hill: Comics Silent Hill: Comics There are sixth collections of comics based on Silent Hill that were published by IDW Publishing. 'Characters' File:BearDA.jpg|'Bear'|link=Bear (Silent Hill) 'Monsters' File:SamaelDA.jpg|'Samael'|link=Samael (Silent Hill) Category:Silent Hill Category:Verses Category:Games